


Milkshake

by Speechless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Biphobia, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless/pseuds/Speechless
Summary: He's been saying it for years.He doesn't care that it makes Liam roll his eyes and Zayn sigh and Niall crack up. Lots of things he does get that kind of reaction from the boys anyway.Louis won't stop saying it, 'cause it's true.His milkshake does bring all the boys to the yard.It's a fact.So the day he decides to get into Harry Styles' pants he says it again, when all three of his roommates are there to witness it."I'll fuck him by the end of the month. You'll see."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I decided to write this thing in a day. It's almost eleven pm in Rome and I'm far from being done.  
> So here, take a look at the first part!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm having so much fun writing it! :3
> 
> So basically Louis is scared of commitment and Harry is a sweetheart who's got a huge cock and is great in bed.  
> Have fun! <3

He's been saying it for years.  
  
He doesn't care that it makes Liam roll his eyes and Zayn sigh and Niall crack up. Lots of things he does get that kind of reaction from the boys anyway.  
  
Louis won't stop saying it, 'cause it's true.  
  
His milkshake does bring all the boys to the yard.  
  
It's a fact.

  
  


 

So the day he decides to get into Harry Styles' pants he says it again, when all three of his roommates are there to witness it.  
  
"I'll fuck him by the end of the month. You'll see."  
  
He hasn't even started saying it and Liam is already contemplating suicide.  
  
Louis says it anyway.  
  
"Because you know how it is, boys. My milkshake. It's the best in town."  
  
It's the eleventh and he still has twenty days.  
  
That'll be more than enough time.

  
  


 

As it turns out, it's not as easy as he thought.  
  
Harry only comes over when Zayn calls him and he mostly calls him to work on their next project. It's terribly boring, if you ask him.  
  
The two of them stare at a computer screen for hours, blabbing about some impossible shit Louis knows nothing about. He wants to catch Harry's attention but Zayn always messes up his plans, because "Louis, we're working." and all that.  
  
It's definitely harder than he thought.

  
  


 

On the twentieth he gets his chance. Probably the best chance he'll ever get.  
  
He throws the damsel in distress act right in Harry's face, huffing and panting and struggling with his groceries bags. Harry quickly catches the hint and he helps him out. Sweet boy.  
  
Louis wants to bite his lips so bad.  
  
"Sorry I didn't call. Just wanted to drop by to tell Zayn about this idea I had." He says, as the elevator doors close behind them.  
  
Louis subtly checks himself out in the mirror and yes, his ass looks great in these jeans. He's so glad Liam did his laundry last weekend.  
  
"Zayn's not home, though." He replies, licking his lips. He can't help it. He's been thinking about it for weeks and it needs to happen.  
  
It needs to happen today.  
  
Harry seems taken aback.  
  
"Guess I'll come back later, then."  
  
Louis guesses not. He's not going anywhere, he just doesn't know it yet.  
  
He gets out of the elevator and Harry hesitantly follows behind, still holding most of the groceries in his arms.  
  
Louis wonders how easily Harry could hold him up against the wall. Maybe he'll find out soon.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
He unlocks the door, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't you wanna come in?" he asks, sugary sweet. He can't scare him away. "I can make you tea."  
  
He twists the door handle but he doesn't get inside. He turns around instead, he leans against the wall.  
  
"Tea?" Harry asks, as an unsure smile stretches across his face.  
  
He's so adorable.  
  
Louis wants to suck his cock right now.  
  
"Tea." he repeats, but he shakes his head no, slowly, looking right into his eyes, smiling.  
  
Harry becomes serious all of a sudden.  
  
He pushes the door open with his foot, stepping inside the house before Louis does.  
  
"I'd love some tea." he states, dropping the bags on the living room table.  
  
Louis loves tea. He's also good at making tea. But boys usually like his milkshake better.

  
  


 

It took him nine days.  
  
That's probably a record.  
  
Well, he's known Harry for about a month now, but it's only been nine days since he decided to get him into his bed. He thinks.  
  
He did have a dirty dream about him the first time he laid eyes on him, now he thinks about it. But he didn't pay too much attention to that.  
  
He didn't know how big Harry's cock was, yet. If he had known, he would have fucked him way sooner, that's for sure.  
  
But nobody told him and that's a shame. Harry should have told him, that's what. "Hi, I'm Harry. I have a huge cock, wanna see it?" should have been their first interaction. But Harry only informed him about his name. Dummy.  
  
And it's not just his cock.  
  
Harry's got big hands, they wrap around Louis' ass like they were made to do that.  
  
Harry's got a big mouth too, a big dirty mouth.  
  
"Gonna put it in this beautiful little hole." He promises, teasing Louis' opening with one finger.  
  
Louis is still wearing all of his clothes and that can't be right, he won't allow it.  
  
"Undress me." He instructs, biting on Harry's sharp jaw.  
  
Harry chuckles, squeezing harder on his ass.  
  
"Want me to fuck you here?" he asks, lowering his head to press their mouths together.  
  
Louis wants him to fuck him on every surface available, to be honest. But he's still lucid enough to realize that Niall should be home in twenty minutes and letting him see that is only okay with guys he's been fucking for a while.  
  
Harry would probably panic, so no.  
  
"My room."  
  
It's like the universe has stopped whatever it was doing only to focus on Louis' prayers, 'cause Harry lifts him up with no effort and now Louis knows.  
  
He could hold him up against the wall and fuck him, if he wanted to. Isn't that lovely.  
  
Harry lays him on the bed instead, and Louis should have spent three minutes making it in the morning. Ah, fuck it, Harry doesn't seem to care that much. He's too busy taking off Louis' jeans.  
  
Then he takes off his shirt, just as quickly, and his socks, he takes off his fucking socks! Louis loves him.  
  
He can't help but laugh and he's relieved to discover that Harry's sense of humor is just as stupid.  
  
They stop laughing when Harry's hands crawl up Louis' body, tugging at his briefs.  
  
Louis lifts his hips up, impatient to get naked, impatient to catch Harry's expression once he sees him like that, ready to have him.  
  
It's priceless.  
  
Harry's jaw tightens, his breath gets even more ragged.  
  
"Turn around, show me." he says, grabbing his hips to flip him.  
  
Louis complies, of course, and he gets on all fours, wiggling his ass a little. Maybe it'll get Harry to mount him or something.  
  
Louis is confused at first, he doesn't recognize the sensation immediately. Until he feels Harry's tongue swiping over his hole, and it couldn't be more clear.  
  
How did he get this lucky.  
  
Thank you universe.  
  
Harry makes out with his ass like he's in love with it, he pours all of his attention and energy into it, making Louis moan like a desperate teenager just like that.  
  
Thank you universe.  
  
Louis has to hide his face into the pillow at some point, he doesn't want Harry to think he's moaning like that on purpose, just to make him hot.  
  
He's always been loud, but this is ridiculous.  
  
It's a bit more muffled, but it's still all there, the sound of his body going crazy and pliant under Harry's hands, the sound of his need to get fucked as soon as possible.  
  
It's unmistakable.  
  
Harry must have recognized it, 'cause he finally leaves his hole alone, all slicked up and clenching around nothing.  
  
Another sound escapes Louis' mouth, and this time it's the one he makes when he realizes he's going to get properly fucked. So he arches his back a bit more, inviting Harry with his whole body, shaking with the anticipation.  
  
But Harry doesn't give him that beautiful cock of his, oh no.  
  
He suddenly stops touching him, he climbs off the bed, making the old mattress squeak its disappointment.  
  
Then he leaves the room.  
  
Louis is still there, displaying the most perfect doggie position, hair sticking to his face, mouth dry. And Harry fucking left the fucking room.  
  
He's too horny to get up, he's certainly too proud to shout Harry's name, though.  
  
Luckily Harry comes back just a moment later, dragging his bare feet across the floor and his ass back on Louis' bed.  
  
"I'm sorry." he huffs out, putting a condom on. "I had to put milk in the fridge to keep it from spoiling."  
  
God, Louis can't stand him.  
  
Harry is supposed to focus on the milkshake, doesn't he know?  
  
He pushes the tip of his cock inside of him a minute later and Louis doesn't care that much anymore.  
  
So what if he's a dork, he can make him squeal like an animal and that's all that matters.  
  
So, to summarize, thank you universe.

  
  


 

Niall gets home half an hour later, while Harry is balls deep inside of Louis and telling him he's gonna come.  
  
Louis tells him to shut up until Niall's door slams closed.  
  
Then he lets him slip out and come on his belly, and the mess that was already smeared all over it doubles.  
  
Louis loves sex.  
  
It's what comes after that makes him uncomfortable.  
  
Harry's good, he gets it.  
  
He gets back in his clothes and he sits on the couch, watching TV until Zayn comes home.  
  
While Louis takes a nap, of course.

  
  


 

"You fucked him, didn't you."  
  
Well, he did warn them, didn't he.  
  
"Maybe." Louis casually replies, ignoring that finger Zayn's pointing at him. At least it's not his middle finger.  
  
Niall is having breakfast for dinner, like he does when what's left of his salary won't allow him to order pizza.  
  
He blushes, chewing his cereals.  
  
"What, when?"  
  
"Before you got home." Louis lies, stretching his arms above his head.  
  
But Zayn won't let him get away with it. It used to be just Liam, torturing him with his stink eye and his boring morals. It must be contagious.  
  
Zayn looks mad.  
  
"Niall was home. He put away the groceries you left on the table so-"  
  
"I always leave shit on the table." Louis interrupts him, avoiding his gaze.  
  
Zayn scoffs.  
  
"Niall was in the house and he had to take care of your mess while you were having sex with my coworker."  
  
That sounds awfully correct.  
  
"Let's agree to disagree?" Louis suggests, disappearing into the kitchen to get a beer.  
  
When he goes back, he finds out Liam joined the conversation. How did it become everybody's business?  
  
"What's the big deal anyway?" Louis snaps, involuntarily spilling beer on the couch. "And who asked for your opinions anyway."  
  
"You involved all of us." Liam reminds him. "Like you always do."  
  
This is getting out of hand.  
  
Louis takes a long sip, staring at his own feet for a while.  
  
Apparently, it's not over yet. The three of them are looking at him, like they expect him to apologize. What for? Since when does he have to ask permission to get laid?  
  
"What?" he yells, putting the bottle on the floor.  
  
Zayn rubs his forehead.  
  
"I work with him, Lou. You can't fuck the people I work with."  
  
"Why not?!" Louis protests, drawing his knees up. This is making him uncomfortable. He's supposed to feel cocky and proud of himself, not judged for being a bad boy.  
  
"Because." Liam interjects, giving him his disappointed parent look. "You're going to hurt him. You're going to use him for a while, and once you get tired of him, you're gonna treat him like shit, until he gives up on you."  
  
That sounds horribly accurate.  
  
"And guess who's going to have to deal with what comes after that?" Zayn asks him.  
  
Louis doesn't answer.  
  
It's not his fault if his milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and one of those boys happens to work with Zayn, right?

  
  


 

There's four of them in this house.  
  
Four different people with four different personalities.  
  
Now how is it possible that three of them think Louis shouldn't sleep with Harry anymore? What are the odds of that happening?  
  
But Louis believes in democracy and he can't stand it when people are mad at him, because then he gets mad at them and it all gets blown out of proportion and he doesn't know how to put a stop to it.  
  
It's happened before.  
  
That's why he told them he would talk to Harry, keeping a safe distance between the two of them - that part was strongly advised by Liam - to tell him that it won't happen again.  
  
When Harry gets there Louis feels excited, like a kid on Christmas morning, except he doesn't want to get a simple toy.  
  
More like a boy toy.  
  
But he can't. It was a one-time thing.  
  
He's going to tell Harry just that.  
  
The problem is, Harry ignores him.  
  
He ignores him all night.  
  
He just sits there, sharing a soda and a joint with Zayn, staring at the computer screen and talking nonsense like they always do.  
  
Louis evens drops his phone on purpose, just so he can bend over and pick it up, but Harry won't look at him.  
  
And his phone has an ugly cracked screen now.  
  
So that's great.

  
  


 

"Are you seriously ignoring me?" he gets to ask him, at one a.m., only after Zayn glared at him and told him to walk Harry to the door.  
  
Harry is waiting for the elevator but he turns around, going back a couple steps.  
  
He smiles at him, and it's not even a mean smile, it's not a mocking one.  
  
"Thought you wanted to keep it a secret." He simply observes.  
  
That sounds extremely tempting.  
  
Louis shakes his head.  
  
"They found out." he informs him, biting on his nails.  
  
Harry shrugs.  
  
"I don't mind." he tells him, still smiling.  
  
He looks dangerously cute, despite being so sleepy and high.  
  
"It can't happen again, Harry."  
  
He just says it. Done. He said it.  
  
Harry frowns.  
  
"Do you want it to happen again?" he asks, rubbing a hand through his curls.  
  
Louis wants to pull on his hair. While fucking his mouth, possibly.  
  
"It just can't happen again, that's it." he presses, already grabbing the door handle.  
  
That's when Harry steps forward, circling Louis' hips with an arm to bring him closer.  
  
"If a tree falls in the forest," he starts, brushing his lips against Louis'. "And no one is there..." he continues, slipping his tongue inside Louis' mouth.  
  
Louis barely holds back a moan, pulling on Harry's shirt to feel his body against his.  
  
Harry breaks the kiss slowly, his breath lingering on Louis' face.  
  
"Does it still make a sound?" he adds, cocking his head to the side.  
  
He's never looked this pretty.  
  
Louis grabs his hand, he sucks on his fingers for a moment, staring into Harry's eyes.  
  
"I don't know." he whispers, in the end.  
  
Then he opens the door of his apartment, he sneaks Harry inside.  
  
"But if you make a sound, I'll kill you." He warns him, as Harry follows him into his room.

  
  


 

He manages to sneak him out of the house at five a.m., with the sound of Niall's snoring covering up their footsteps.  
  
Harry kisses him before Louis manages to push him outside, and he even hears him giggle as he locks the door.  
  
What a dork.  
  
But he still wishes Liam didn't get up at five thirty, 'cause in that case Harry would still be inside his ass.  
  
Too bad Liam's such a hard worker.

  
  


 

Liam's attention to details is what got him his job as a custom officer.  
  
Fucking hawk-eyed Liam Payne.  
  
He gets back from work at four, while Louis is eating instant noodles in the kitchen.  
  
Louis greets him with a gross open mouthed smile and Liam doesn't even react.  
  
He just goes "Why are you standing up?"  
  
Louis swallows, he shrugs.  
  
Liam slaps him on the head and Louis had it coming.  
  
"What?!" he protests, all the same.  
  
Liam won't fall for it.  
  
"If we were at the airport I'd have your ass checked for smuggling heroin." He declares, throwing his tie on the kitchen counter. "But knowing you, you're just suffering from cock hangover."  
  
That sounds terribly true.  
  
"I'm telling Zayn." Liam informs him, crossing his arms.  
  
Louis rolls his eyes.  
  
"Loser." he spits out, hitting him in the head with his chopsticks.  
  
"Slut." Liam shoots back.  
  
Not entirely true. But still quite accurate.

  
  


 

"Again?!" Zayn shouts, tearing his pillow away from him just so he can hit him with it.  
  
Louis hides under the duvet.  
  
"I just fucked him goodbye." he justifies himself.  
  
Zayn hits him again, right in his face, and the covers don't do much to keep Louis from feeling it.  
  
He kinda deserved it.

  
  


 

"We just can't Harry, they're gonna kill me the next time." Louis whispers in the hallway.  
  
Niall is snoring again, which is good sometimes. Times like this.  
  
"It was fun." Louis says. "A lot of fun." he corrects himself. "But it can't keep happening. You understand that, right?"  
  
Harry squints his eyes in the dark, barely able to see Louis' frustrated expression.  
  
"I guess I do." He murmurs. "But I don't get why you're taking my clothes off."  
  
Louis scoffs.  
  
"Shut up, Harry, will you?" He scolds him, pulling him into his room once again.  
  
He pushes him on the bed, climbing on top of him.  
  
"There's no one in the forest." he whispers, rubbing their noses together.  
  
He can see Harry's dimples appearing on both sides of his mouth.  
  
He feels his hands slipping into his briefs.  
  
"Guess a little tree falling won't hurt anyone, then." He hears him say.

  
  


 

It doesn't take long before Niall finds out.  
  
Well, he doesn't exactly find out. Louis tells him.  
  
He needs to tell someone, he can't keep it all bottled up!  
  
Niall isn't surprised.  
  
"What about Zayn?" he asks him.  
  
"What about him." Louis retorts, shrugging.  
  
The look Niall gives him speaks louder than words.  
  
"You won't tell him, right?" Louis begs him, smacking a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Niall sighs.  
  
"What is it about this one that makes you act this way?"  
  
Louis smiles, he puts a hand on Niall's shoulder.  
  
"Niall." He says, a serious expression on his face. "He's got the biggest cock I've ever seen. And it's so pretty I can't even describe it. And-"  
  
Niall raises a hand to stop him, but there's a little smile forming on his lips.  
  
"And!" Louis insists. "He knows how to use it. That's a lot, these days."  
  
Niall blushes but he starts laughing.  
  
"I didn't ask for all these details." he complains, standing up from the couch to turn the playstation on.  
  
Louis could give him a lot more details.  
  
He could tell him about the way Harry shoves his cock down his throat while telling him the nastiest shit, or about the fact he has to press a hand to his mouth to keep him from screaming.  
  
He could even tell him about how rough Harry gets when Louis plays hard to get.  
  
But that involves a certain interest in BDSM and Niall is not ready for that.  
  
Maybe next time.

  
  


 

"I have a house too, you know." Harry tells him one afternoon, but Louis can't answer that, 'cause his mouth is full of cock and loving every second of it.  
  
So he pushes it a bit deeper down his throat, tearing an obscene sound out of Harry's mouth.  
  
Louis smiles and he quickly catches his breath, taking a moment to suckle on the tip.  
  
Harry looks at him like he wants to destroy him, and that's just what Louis is trying to do to him.  
  
It doesn't take long to turn Harry into an animal, once you learn to push the right buttons.  
  
He's almost there, judging from the way he's pushing his hips forward, burying himself deeper in Louis' throat, making him choke just a little.  
  
Harry can be rough, but he never crosses the line.  
  
Louis likes that about him.  
  
Well, it's hard to cross the line when you're fucking Louis Tomlinson. He's into a lot of stuff most people wouldn't do. But still, Harry is a good lover.  
  
He's generous and careful and definitely skilled. Or maybe talented. Probably both.  
  
He pulls Louis up to his feet, he wraps a hand around his jaw, tilting his face up.  
  
"You don't wanna come over and get fucked, Lou?" he asks him, sneaking his other hand between their bodies.  
  
Louis realizes how hard he is only when Harry starts stroking his cock slowly, making him gasp for air.  
  
"You can scream all you want in my house, you know." Harry adds, picking up the pace just a little, just enough to have Louis squirming.  
  
"You can make me scream now." Louis reminds him.  
  
It's Wednesday afternoon. The magical moment during the week when they have the whole house available, 'cause Niall and Liam are working and Zayn is picking up his sister from piano practice and probably having dinner at his parent's house.  
  
Harry has three fingers inside of his ass, when Louis finally gives up and starts moaning.  
  
It makes Harry smile, makes him finger him even better.  
  
"Can't wait to get my cock inside baby?"  
  
Louis nods, 'cause he's feeling too good to form words, but he manages to slap Harry's hand away from his body.  
  
He expects him to catch him as soon as he starts walking towards the bed, but no, Harry doesn't do that this time.  
  
He just takes his time, looking at him while Louis crawls on the bed, makes his ass bounce a little, spreads his cheeks apart to show Harry right where he wants him.  
  
But Harry knew that already.  
  
It's Wednesday afternoon, so Louis can scream as loud as he wants, while Harry pounds him hard and fast, making the headboard smack against the wall again and again. It's becoming Louis' favorite sound.  
  
Harry does this thing lately, right before he comes, and Louis' not sure how to interpret it.  
  
He suddenly slips out of him, leaving him empty and frustrated, and he flips him onto his back.  
  
Then he comes on him, sometimes on his belly, sometimes on his face, as long as he can look Louis right into his eyes.  
  
It makes him feel weird.  
  
It makes him feel hot and...something else.  
  
He's not sure he likes it, but he's sure he loves the taste of his cum, loves the way Harry pushes a finger into his mouth to make him swallow it.  
  
Harry rarely comes before Louis does, and when it happens it's never a coincidence.  
  
It means he's not even close to being done with him.  
  
That's why "Don't come." he orders, while spreading his thighs to make space for his mouth.  
  
Thank you universe for Wednesday afternoons.

  
  


 

They never talk.  
  
It's for more than a reason, really.  
  
First of all, nine out of ten times they fuck at least one of Louis' roommates is in the house, which calls for silent sex. Well, unless Niall's in the house.  
  
Louis made him his partner in crime, so he's allowed to listen to them.  
  
They also don't talk because when they're done having sex Louis kicks Harry out of the house. Unless they have sex again, of course. In that case Harry can stay a bit longer.  
  
They don't talk because Louis likes Harry just the way he is: horny and obedient and available.  
  
Talking would make everything shift.  
  
At some point they exchange numbers, though.  
  
They have to, if they want to have fun whenever they get the chance.  
  
At first it's just a few short texts, stuff like "The princess left the castle" - Liam being the princess - and "Zayn's so high he can't remember his own name" or "Bring food.", 'cause Louis gets hungry sometimes.  
  
It works, it's a simple system but it's effective, and Harry runs over most of the times.  
  
Of course he can't on a couple of occasions, but it's no big deal, Louis doesn't suck his cock next time he sees him and he feels like they're even again.  
  
Harry still tries to lure him into his house sometimes, but Louis knows better.  
  
They're doing perfectly fine, fucking in Louis' room any time they can, and Louis doesn't need to know Harry's address to sleep at night.  
  
But after a while the texts become a thing, and they come and go even when they're not that necessary.  
  
So Harry starts sending him pictures of what he's having for lunch and selfies where he kisses his parrot - who the fuck has a parrot anyway. Only weird people do.  
  
Louis sends nudes in return and Harry seems to enjoy them.  
  
The sexting starts pretty soon after that, getting out of control in no time.  
  
Because let's face it. If Louis gets a text from Harry saying "I'm so hard right now you're lucky I'm not there." how could he keep himself from replying "And why aren't you here, exactly?".  
  
How.

  
  


 

The first time they talk on the phone Louis is drunk and Harry is out of town. A horrible combination.  
  
Harry must have sensed it or something, that Louis was vulnerable.  
  
He called without knowing he was drunk, and that says a lot about his gut, doesn't it.  
  
Louis answers the phone with a laugh and that's it, that's when things start going downhill.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry wonders.  
  
Louis stops laughing immediately, because he's drunk and hearing Harry's voice is suddenly making him emotional.  
  
"Do you miss me?" he asks, and that only happens 'cause he had eight shots of tequila. Louis never asks this kind of question. Louis immediately dumps the people who ask him this kind of question.  
  
"Like crazy." Harry replies.  
  
Louis hangs up.

  
  


 

There's only one way Harry can make it up to him.  
  
That's right, Louis is mad at him, 'cause it's his fault if they had that pathetic little moment.  
  
Harry should have never called him in the first place.  
  
The only way he can forgive him is getting him drunk. There's no other solution.  
  
"Take me to the restaurant." he tells him the night he's back, while Harry's pressing him against the door of his bedroom with his whole body. He really must have missed him.  
  
"Treat me to dinner." Louis continues, unzipping his pants to feel his erection.  
  
"And then take me to a hotel and fuck me like a slut."  
  
That finally grasps Harry attention.  
  
"Anything you want." He blurts out, pushing Louis down to his knees.  
  
Then he feeds him his cock and Louis is relieved, 'cause it's going to be easy.  
  
He'll be able to shake the humiliation off sooner than he expected.

  
  


 

His plan backfires.  
  
They take a taxi to the restaurant, 'cause apparently Harry doesn't need much convincing to get drunk.  
  
Louis thought they would eat Chinese food, maybe a burger.  
  
But Harry took him to an actual restaurant, one of those where waiters are wearing a nice, elegant uniform, and they call Harry Mr. Styles. Their waiter walks them to their table and he even drags Louis' chair back for him.  
  
So not only does he think they're gay, he also thinks Louis is the "girl". Awesome.  
  
Harry can barely hold back his laughter and Louis doesn't care if this is a fancy place, he still kicks him under the table until he becomes serious again.  
  
"So what are we having?" Louis asks him, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks. He can't possibly be blushing. Louis Tomlinson does not blush.  
  
If anything, he makes other people blush.  
  
"They make a pretty good steak." Harry suggests, laying his menu on the table.  
  
He looks nice.  
  
He's wearing black jeans and the dumbest shirt Louis had ever seen - it has flamingos all over it - and he still looks nice.  
  
His hair is flowy, his eyes are kinda sparkling.  
  
Is he already drunk?  
  
Louis is thinking just that, as Harry pours them a second glass of wine, gesturing for the waiter to come closer.  
  
Louis agrees on ordering stake 'cause Harry's paying anyway.  
  
He doesn't tell him, but it is actually delicious.  
  
Harry smiles, staring at him as Louis eats the whole thing, carefully avoiding the salad, but Louis never lets him know how good it is. It's not like Harry cooked it, anyway. Why would he spare a nice comment for it.  
  
By the time they order dessert Louis' head is spinning and he can't even hear what Harry's saying, too focused on telling himself _don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh_.  
  
His chocolate cake looks impossibly good, so good he doesn't let Harry taste it and "You got a stupid cheesecake. That's all you get." he slurs, stabbing yet another piece of his cake.  
  
Then he lifts the forks up to his mouth, he looks around, he shifts on his chair.  
  
"I'm drunk." he confesses, fighting a huge burst of laughter.  
  
Harry smiles at him, he grabs his wrist, stealing cake right from his fork.  
  
"I'm getting a lot more than cheesecake." he tells him, smirking in a way Louis could never mistake.  
  
"I'm gonna take you to a nice hotel, remember?" Harry continues, wiping his mouth gracefully.  
  
"And once we're there..."  
  
Louis blinks slowly, he subtly sneaks a hand on his crotch.  
  
_You're gonna fuck me like a slut_ , he thinks, following Harry outside.

  
  


 

Sluts don't get fucked this way.  
  
They most definitely don't get fucked this hard.  
  
Louis had no idea it could get even better.  
  
Drunk Harry is _wild_.  
  
When they get to the reception Louis is already using Harry's arm to support his own weight and he needs to stay completely silent, if he doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front of strangers.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, is his usual charming self, he smiles, he jokes a bit, he thanks the staff.  
  
Then he takes Louis to their room.  
  
They empty the mini fridge, obviously.  
  
An hour goes by and when Louis looks down he realizes two things: the bed is covered with small bottles that smell like alcohol and he is completely naked.  
  
When did that happen?  
  
Harry puts all of that trash in the bin, and Louis has no idea how he manages to do it, 'cause an hour ago Harry was tipsy, but now he is definitely drunk.  
  
The next thing he does shows to what extent, because he climbs on the bed, he leans over Louis and he starts kissing his face, small pecks all over his cheeks and eyelids and chin and mouth.  
  
"Pretty little thing." He comments, as Louis just lays there, unable to push him away. His limbs feel too heavy to fight it.  
  
"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" he provokes him, spreading his thighs.  
  
That's all it takes, really.  
  
Harry pulls back to stare at him, he licks his lips.  
  
Louis feels a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body, noticing that spark flicking in Harry's eyes.  
  
This is gonna be good.  
  
Harry wraps a hand around his throat, applying just the right amount of pressure, making Louis struggle a little to let air inside, making his cock even harder.  
  
Louis mewls something he can't even understand, too lost already to have any control on what comes out of his mouth.  
  
Harry sucks a bruise into his neck, hand still pressed against his throat.  
  
He looks at him again and this time Louis just moans.  
  
"Want me to fuck you?" he asks, but Louis was frantically nodding when he was still halfway through the question.  
  
"Want me to wreck this little ass, don't you."  
  
Louis tries to say something, but Harry's grip on his neck won't let him do that. So he reaches out to touch him, digging his nails into his shoulder blades.  
  
"Want me to ruin that pretty hole of yours?"  
  
Fuck.  
  
That's all Louis would say, if he could talk.  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
Harry finally lets go of him, and his hands make their way to Louis' thighs, spreading them apart.  
  
"Gonna eat you out first." he explains, breathing against his inner thigh.  
  
Louis bites on his own hand, he squeezes his eyes shut and he almost chokes, as Harry tortures him that way. With tongue and teeth and spit and so many fingers Louis loses count, for so long Louis ends up crying.  
  
"Enough." he begs him at some point. "Just fuck me." he chokes out, pulling on Harry's hair to make him stop.  
  
Harry does, for a moment. He dips his tongue inside of him one last time, making him kick out, and then he finally gives him a break.  
  
He leaves a wet trail of kisses on his stomach, climbing back up, until he reaches his mouth.  
  
Louis opens it for him, letting his tongue inside with a sigh, giving in.  
  
He asked for it, after all.  
  
Harry kisses him slow and deep, and Louis is leaking and his body is aching for Harry's cock, shaking and twisting and basically begging him.  
  
"I know, baby." Harry whispers, brushing Louis' hair away from his face.  
  
Louis can't breathe.  
  
"But I need to open you up, mh? I can't fuck you like a slut if you don't let me spread you open first."  
  
Louis can't breathe.  
  
Harry grabs him by the hips, he makes him turn around and Louis realizes he can barely keep his body from crashing down.  
  
Harry puts him on all fours, he goes back to rimming him despite Louis' desperate whimpers, he keeps going until Louis has no energy left to resist.  
  
By the time Harry is done with him, the pillow under Louis' head is soaked with spit and tears, his face flushed, his body screaming for relief.  
  
Harry bites on Louis' shoulder, telling him it's finally time, he's about to get it this time, and Louis' mind might have left a while ago, but his body still knows what to do. He arches his back, he takes a deep breath and Harry just gives him what he desperately needs. He pushes his cock inside, little by little, inch by inch, and if Louis didn't know him at all he would relax a bit.  
  
But he's been fucked by Harry enough times to know what's coming.  
  
He grabs on the sheets as Harry quickly picks up the pace, he sinks his teeth into his own arm to keep himself from screaming, 'cause this is so intense, it's so much he feels like he's going to die. He's going to implode.  
  
Harry slams his body against his with no mercy, filling him up hard and fast, so hard and so fast Louis has to force himself to breathe. He tries to meet Harry's thrusts halfway but it's impossible, it's no use, Harry's got a good grip on him, he's got a good rhythm going and there's not much Louis can do, except take all he has to give him.  
  
Harry has never felt this big and Louis had never felt so full, so wrecked, so open and yet so unsatisfied.  
  
He tries to touch himself but Harry's hand smacking against his ass quickly changes his mind.  
  
The following moment he's lying on his back and Harry's all over him, crashing his body thrust after thrust, fucking him into the mattress until Louis stops making any kind of sound.  
  
Sluts don't get fucked this hard, Louis is sure.  
  
"Look at me." Harry whispers, but Louis can't remember how to open his eyes.  
  
Then it all suddenly stops.  
  
Louis can still feel it, Harry's thick cock splitting him in half, but Harry's not moving anymore.  
  
"Lou, look at me." He slurs, breathing hard.  
  
Louis does.  
  
He opens his eyes, somehow he does, and he finds Harry's familiar face right in front of him, he kisses him back even though he's exhausted, unable to do much more than breathing into his mouth and twisting his tongue every once in a while, trying to get his lungs to work again.  
  
"Wanna stop?" Harry asks softly, brushing the back of his hand against his cheek.  
  
Louis shakes his head.  
  
"Wanna come." he huffs out, as his eyes fall closed again, his legs spread open again.  
  
But Harry keeps still.  
  
He gives him another kiss, just pressing his lips against Louis' mouth, and he slowly slips out of him.  
  
"Come here, baby." Harry whispers, helping Louis up and holding him, until he manages to climb on his lap.  
  
Louis' mind was wiped away long ago, but his body still knows what to do.  
  
So he takes Harry's cock inside, sinking onto it while holding his breath, 'cause he's never gonna get used to it, not in a million years.  
  
That's as far as he gets. He just can't, he can't move and he can't stay still, he can't come and he can't stop taking him in. Harry kisses him again, "I got you, Lou." he murmurs, pushing his hips up.  
  
And it's exactly what Louis needs, no more, no less, just what he needs: Harry's hands holding him still, holding him close, his fingers digging into his hips, the tip of his cock pressing against that hidden spot deep inside of him, Harry's mouth against the shell of his ear.  
  
He feels like he's been coming since Harry sank back inside of him, but he realizes he's only coming now, and it's so intense he completely loses control of his body, bouncing on Harry's cock like it's what he was born for, like his life depends on it.  
  
Harry comes too, almost at the same time, thrusting harder inside of him, holding tighter to his hips, leaving bruises into the soft flesh.  
  
Louis doesn't care.  
  
It feels too good.  
  
It's pure warmth and light and fucking stars exploding in his head, and if the universe collapsed right now he couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
It feels too good, Harry's moans echoing in his ear, his semen flowing inside, filling him up.

Wait.  
  
What?

  
  


 

The ride home is horribly quiet, but words would probably make it even worse.  
  
Harry insists on getting out of the car to walk Louis home and Louis is too shaken to object.  
  
He keeps quiet though, every step of the way, lips pressed firmly together.  
  
Harry lays a hand on the small of his back, and Louis says nothing.  
  
It's about six in the morning and the birds are already singing. Clueless little shits.  
  
Louis is still kinda drunk. He needs to sleep and he needs every kind of noise to go away.  
  
He needs darkness and silence.  
  
Space.  
  
"Call you tomorrow?" Harry asks, leaning forward for a small kiss.  
  
Louis lets him have it, too tired to pull back.  
  
"Yeah." he says.  
  
Then he goes home.

  
  


 

Harry does call him the next day, but Louis doesn't answer.  
  
He looks so bad even Liam takes pity on him.  
  
"Drink a lot of water and go back to sleep." he suggests, squeezing his arm a little.  
  
For a change, Louis listens to him.  
  
He wakes up again the following morning, feeling like shit.  
  
The alcohol has done its job and has left his body, or at least most of it has, but that feeling is still there.  
  
That dirty, sinister, dreadful feeling.  
  
It must be directly linked to what Harry said, after Louis realized they forgot to use a condom, that thing he said about Louis having nothing to worry about, 'cause he's clean, he's only ever had unprotected sex with his girlfriend and it was years ago.  
  
With his girlfriend.  
  
Years ago, but still. With his _girlfriend_ , he said.

  
  


 

Zayn noticed it too.  
  
That's why he gave Louis some weed and a kiss and he left him alone for a couple days.  
  
He might not know what it is, but he can tell that something's wrong.  
  
Niall's a whole different story.  
  
He spends his day off torturing Louis with questions, following him around the house with a clueless smile, lowering his voice when Zayn or Liam are around.  
  
Louis is having dinner when Niall asks him for the fiftieth time.  
  
"Come on, Lou! How did it go?"  
  
Louis eats half of his sandwich and he throws the rest in the trash, then he empties his bottle of beer into the sink.  
  
"We got pissed drunk." He says, finally looking Niall in his eyes.  
  
"And?" he presses, tapping his hands on the table.  
  
Louis shrugs.  
  
"We had sex."  
  
Niall looks disappointed.  
  
"Why do you say it like that, though?" he asks. "Why aren't you grossing me out with every little detail you can think of?"  
  
Louis bites on the inside of his cheeks.  
  
"We forgot to use a condom." He mutters, taking in Niall's shocked expression.  
  
"Oh my God. Are you okay?" He blurts out.  
  
Louis nods, looking down.  
  
"Yeah, but it turns out Harry's bisexual. I think."  
  
Niall frowns.  
  
"Okay." he replies. "So?"  
  
How can Louis explain it to him.  
  
"So he likes both boys and girls, Niall."  
  
Niall throws his hands up in the air.  
  
"So?!" he repeats, shrugging.  
  
Louis bites harder on the inside of his cheeks, he tastes blood on his tongue.  
  
"So he's no good. Bisexuals are no good."  
  
Niall looks more and more frustrated and Louis can't see why. He's the one who has to deal with this mess.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about, Lou?!" Niall snaps, jumping up from his chair.  
  
Louis is wondering if he's this mad 'cause he threw most of his sandwich away without asking him if he wanted it first.  
  
That's probably it.  
  
"Bisexuals guys never picture their future with another man. They mess around with boys, sure." Louis explains, nervously scratching on his neck, right where Harry's love bite is marking him. "But they marry a girl and they have babies and they live a good old heterosexual life."  
  
Niall scoffs.  
  
"Not everybody's like Greg, Lou. You can't make Harry pay for what he's done."  
  
Niall has no idea what he's talking about.  
  
Louis should have never involved him into this.  
  
He shouldn't have slept with Harry that afternoon, two months ago. That was stupid.  
  
Damn his milkshake, bringing bisexual boys to his yard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote the whole thing in just two days. I'm so happy.  
> This is, first of all, a present for myself. That's right, Happy birthday to me!  
> It's also a present for my girlfriend and I am so glad she loves it so much.  
> And, of course, I hope it's a present for you as well.  
> Enjoy <3

Zayn and Harry work together.  
  
That wouldn't even be a problem, but see, Zayn and Harry work together in Zayn's apartment. Where Louis lives.  
  
It sucks to admit it, but yeah: Zayn was right all along.  
  
What was Louis thinking, fucking his coworker?  
  
Jesus.  
  
There's only one thing he can do at this point.  
  
He needs to dump him. That's all he can do.

  
  


 

Harry's texts start multiplying over the next few hours, and he goes from "Are you busy?" to "Lou...talk to me?" to "Why the fuck are you doing this?" really quickly.  
  
This might be harder than Louis thought it would be.  
  
Of course he knew Harry liked him, that part was pretty obvious. He didn't know he would put up a fight, though.  
  
He keeps ignoring him for two more days and then reality bites him in the ass.  
  
He goes into the kitchen to get something to eat and there he is.  
  
His bisexual lover, sitting in his living room.  
  
He should have seen it coming but he just fucking loses it, hiding in the kitchen for at least fifteen minutes, hyperventilating like a teenage girl who's just seen her celebrity crush.  
  
It's ridiculous.  
  
He can't let this happen.  
  
Louis Tomlinson does not hide. If anything, he scares people away.  
  
So he fixes his briefs and his worn out T-shirt, 'cause he was napping for fuck's sake, he takes a deep breath and he goes into the living room.  
  
Zayn ignores him. Harry tries, for about eight seconds.  
  
Then he lifts his head up and Louis wants to jump out the window.  
  
Harry looks so mad, so hurt, so confused that Louis just wants to dig a hole and rot inside of it.  
  
He made a mess.  
  
But it's not his fault, he means it.  
  
Harry stares at him like he wants to skin him alive, and Louis really, really believes that none of this is his fault.  
  
Harry should have told him. Louis doesn't mess around with bisexual boys, not since Greg. And he never sees the same guy for more than a few months, anyway.  
  
So, again: not his fault.  
  
Harry probably begs to differ.  
  
Louis hides in his room - as it turns out, Louis Tomlinson does hide sometimes - and after less than an hour later he hears the bathroom door closing and his phone ringing at the exact same time.  
  
It's Harry, of course. This time he's in his house and not answering would be just plain cruel.  
  
And risky. What if Harry knocks on his door.  
  
"Hey." He says, pulling on his own hair out of frustration. All he can hear at first is Harry breathing in and out, his rage making his way to him even with two closed doors separating them.  
  
"As soon as I'm done working," Harry says, probably gritting his teeth. "and Zayn goes to bed, you get out of your room, you unlock the door and you let me in."  
  
Louis holds his breath, torturing his lower lip with his teeth. Harry sounds livid.  
  
But he can't tell him what to do, he can't fucking treat him this way.  
  
"Louis." Harry hisses, when he keeps quiet. "Do you hear me?"  
  
Louis swallows dry.  
  
"Yes."

  
  


 

It's like that movie, where the guys who were sentenced to death have to walk a mile to get to the electric chair.  
  
And just like in the movie, Louis did not commit this crime.  
  
Still, he has to walk his green mile to the door and he basically gets electrocuted by Harry's eyes.  
  
Life's not fair.  
  
He doesn't let him in, 'cause Harry looks like someone who wants to yell. A lot.  
  
He gets outside instead, carefully closing the door behind himself.  
  
"Let me explain." He whispers, raising his hands up.  
  
Harry furrows his eyebrows.  
  
"Listening." he just says, making Louis realize that he should have thought this through.  
  
He's had a couple hours to do just that, since Harry's call, but he was too dumb to accomplish that task.  
  
He spent that precious time masturbating instead, and shoving his fingers up his own ass to keep himself from letting Harry fuck him once they were alone.  
  
And now here he is, sore and uncomfortable and still craving Harry's cock.  
  
"So?" Harry prompts, crossing his arms.  
  
Louis read about it on some blog: it means he's closing up, he's not really going to give a chance to whatever Louis is going to say.  
  
But then again, it doesn't take a body language expert to figure that out.  
  
"I just."  
  
And that's pretty much it. He hasn't got much more to add.  
  
He just hopes Harry still likes him enough.  
  
So he darts forward before he can come to his senses, pressing their lips together, forcing his tongue inside of Harry's mouth and his body against his chest.  
  
Harry kisses him at first, it must be some sort of instinct by now, but then he grabs him by the shoulders, pushing him back.  
  
"I don't think so." he hisses, as his fingertips sink deeper into his skin. "I won't let you play me this way."  
  
"I was confused." Louis whines, trying to get Harry to kiss him again. "I needed some space."  
  
"You could have told me." Harry immediately shoots back, that disappointed expression still on his face.  
  
Louis hates it. He needs to make it go away.  
  
"Give me a kiss." he insists, leaning forward despite Harry's solid grip.  
  
He didn't actually believe it would work.  
  
But, much to his surprise, it does.

  
  


 

"I wanna kill you." Harry's saying again, while Louis locks the door and pulls him into the hallway.  
  
"Hush." he whispers, blindly looking for the door handle.  
  
"You're a horrible person." Harry insists, pulling Louis' hair a little bit.  
  
Louis finally manages to open the door, while trying to get Harry to shut up at the same time, and they finally walk into his room.  
  
"You are such a bad person." Harry repeats, and Louis wants to punch him. But then "Why do I like you so much." Harry whispers, and Louis just wants to kiss him now.

  
  


 

Louis learns three new things about Harry that night.  
  
The first one comes to the surface five minutes into them making out, the moment Harry slips his hand down Louis' briefs, circling a finger around his hole.  
  
Harry is jealous.  
  
He asks him if he slept with someone else and in that moment all Louis sees in his eyes is sheer terror.  
  
That means he needs to admit why he's a bit loose and that has Harry smirking like an idiot. Of course he's super proud about the fact Louis doesn't think he can resist him.  
  
But in the end, Harry's the one fingering him even after what he's done. So Louis is still in control and his milkshake is still the best in town, probably in the entire country.  
  
The second thing Louis learns is that Harry always wants to fuck him raw now, and the worst part is that Louis was kinda wishing for that to happen to begin with.  
  
He has a really hard time keeping quiet this time, as Harry slides inside, skin against skin, flesh against flesh, reminding him once again how mind-blowing it is, when he gets inside of him.  
  
No wonder Louis can't resist him.  
  
But it's not how they usually do it. Harry doesn't get rough, he doesn't choke him or spank him or stuff his fingers into his mouth.  
  
He fucks him slow, deep, beautifully.  
  
Louis has a really hard time keeping every sound in, especially when Harry comes inside him again, and this time Louis' not drunk, this time Louis knows exactly what's happening and his heart is thumping so loud he's worried the boys might hear it.  
  
The third thing he learns is that Harry sleeps on his belly. He can't even convince himself to wake him up and kick him out. He looks so calm and so tired Louis must let it go this time.  
  
Just this time.

  
  


 

Sneaking Harry into the house can be difficult sometimes.  
  
Both Liam and Zayn need to be asleep and Harry and Louis have to be quick but quiet at the same time. It's not an easy job.  
  
Sneaking him out is even harder, 'cause Zayn is often home and Liam wakes up pretty early and Harry and Louis are a lot sleepier after they spent the night having sex, they tend to bang their feet against the furniture a lot. It can be pretty painful.  
  
Sneaking Harry out of the house in the morning, after they slept in the same bed, is almost impossible.  
  
Then why do they keep on doing that?

  
  


 

"This would be a lot easier, if you came over to my place." Harry points out one morning, after Louis basically survived a heart attack because Zayn knocked on his door to ask him if he wanted something from Starbucks.  
  
"You need to get out now. Zayn left and Liam is having a shower. But it's his day off, so he's probably spending the morning at home. So, yeah. You should leave." Louis replies, but he's also yawning so Harry doesn't really listen to him.  
  
He slowly drags his fingers up and down Louis' back instead, making his skin sting with soft shivers, making his eyelids heavy.  
  
"Why won't you come over?" Harry asks him, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.  
  
Louis hums approvingly, tilting his head to get more of that. He likes that. Feels nice.  
  
"Leave." He repeats, but it's not that convincing, considering he's still resting on Harry's chest while saying it.  
  
"My bed is bigger." Harry informs him. "My house isn't, but there's no one else around. Well, except for Dorian."  
  
"Is that your bird?" Louis wonders, letting his eyes slip closed again.  
  
"Parrot, Louis. He's a parrot." Harry corrects him, like it makes any difference.  
  
"Whatever." Louis replies, yawning again. "You should leave."  
  
"I have a great comic book collection-"  
  
"Nerd." Louis interrupts him, sucking a hickey into his neck.  
  
"And an Xbox and a hot tub."  
  
Louis' head snaps up.  
  
"You have a hot tub?!" He asks, suddenly looking more awake than ever.  
  
Harry shrugs.  
  
"Would you come over if I had one?"  
  
Louis rolls his eyes.  
  
"No." He tells him. "Not in a million years."

  
  


 

Three months.  
  
Three almost blissful months go by during which they have sex and they have fun and they make the best of a weird situation, until Harry starts messing it up.  
  
It was too good to be true.  
  
Louis should have known better.  
  
Niall keeps on rooting for them, he even gets violent on multiple occasions when Louis starts considering dumping Harry again.  
  
But he's trying to complicate things and Louis hates complicated shit.  
  
Why can't they just keep it this way?  
  
Everybody knows it, come on. When things get hard Louis is out. Plain and simple.  
  
Harry needs to stop doing this.

  
  


 

One night Louis is riding Harry's cock, going at it so hard Harry has to pin his arms behind his back at some point, to fuck up into him and set up the pace the way he wants.  
  
Louis doesn't mind, to be honest. It gets difficult after an hour to keep going like that.  
  
Louis is just whimpering and hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck, trying to keep quiet and come at the same time, which is way harder than it sounds.  
  
He's so close, his pleasure coiling up inside of him, ready to explode. That's when Harry starts running his mouth again.  
  
"I'll never get tired of this." He says, and so far so good, Louis loves hearing that. Also because he knows Harry means it. The look he gets once Louis starts undressing hasn't changed yet. He's still as passionate and as dirty as he was when this all began. Louis is so lucky.  
  
But then Harry keeps running his mouth, like he always does when he's about to come.  
  
"Wanna fuck you every day." he mutters, confirming his statement with a smack on Louis' ass.  
  
"We fuck almost every day." Louis pants, trying to ride his cock again. "Isn't that good enough for you?"  
  
Harry stops moving.  
  
Louis would yell at him, if Zayn and Liam weren't asleep in their rooms. He has to settle on just biting his jaw.  
  
"Move." he hisses, circling his hips.  
  
Harry keeps still, he just drags his hand up Louis' chest, resting it on his cheek.  
  
"Why don't you move in with me?" he whispers.  
  
And it's crystal clear now. Harry has it all twisted.

  
  


 

Niall has that look, the one he gives Louis right before he punches his arm.  
  
Louis subtly takes a step back.  
  
"And what did you say?" Niall asks, frowning.  
  
What was there to say.  
  
"Nothing. I just got him to finish what he started, that's all." He answers, pulling at a lose thread in his jacket. Talking about stuff is supposed to make you feel better. It just makes him feel cornered and stuck. He doesn't want to talk shit out. He wants Harry to fuck him, he wants Niall to leave him alone and he wants his roommates to mind their fucking business.  
  
That's all he wants.  
  
Niall shakes his head.  
  
"You didn't give him an answer?!"  
  
What could he tell him. He won't even agree to seeing his house and Harry suddenly asks him to move in with him. Louis can't believe Harry's trying so hard to ruin everything.  
  
See? This is why he never sees the same guy for this long. At some point they start thinking Louis is their boyfriend and he belongs to them and he owes them an explanation for everything.  
  
That's usually when Louis pushes them away.  
  
"I never gave him any reason to believe this is turning into something serious." He argues, fidgeting with his hair this time.  
  
Niall bites his lower lip. Maybe he's considering kicking Louis, to try something new.  
  
"Well, you let him sleep here most nights." He points out.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
Niall squints his eyes.  
  
"And you got him that stupid adventure time T-shirt last week."  
  
"And?" Louis questions, raising his eyebrows. It means nothing.  
  
"You fuck him without a condom, Lou. That must means something, right?"  
  
"It means nothing." Louis states, crossing his arms. "It's just one out of a million things we do in bed."  
  
Niall gives him a skeptical look. What does he know, anyway?  
  
"Okay." Niall says after a while, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.  
  
Louis just stands there at first, waiting for him to continue, but Niall seems more interested in commercials.  
  
Louis scoffs.  
  
"What." He grunts, trying to catch his attention.  
  
Niall doesn't even stop looking at the TV screen when he speaks again.  
  
"Okay, then. Dump him."

  
  


 

He knew that already. He's known it for a while now: this thing with Harry can't go on any longer.  
  
He's glad Niall finally realized it too.  
  
When you don't want the same things anymore it means it's time to call it off, right?  
  
It's pretty obvious.  
  
Louis made up his mind about it. Now he just needs to let Harry know.

  
  


 

Harry has no idea.  
  
He's always wearing that silly smile whenever he's with him, always touching him and kissing him and making him laugh.  
  
The worst thing is that Louis was kinda hoping he'd get tired of Harry at some point, he was pretty sure their sex life would start inevitably declining, making it easier for him to just let it go.  
  
Another whole month goes by and sex with Harry only gets better.  
  
The problem is, after you fuck the same person for the hundredth time, you know their body, their kinks, their weaknesses.  
  
Harry knows all of that and more.  
  
He can make Louis come just twisting his fingers inside of him. He can make Louis beg while burying his face in his ass. He can make him so pliant Louis forgets every single word except for "yes", he can make him suck on his cock for hours, perfectly happy to do just that.  
  
And, on top of it all, Harry can make Louis come just with his cock, while holding his wrists together, just fucking him and telling him things Louis never knew he needed to hear.  
  
It would work, it would still be perfect if Harry didn't start asking for more.  
  
He starts talking about going on holiday together and introducing him to his stupid bird and getting matching tattoos.  
  
It's too much for Louis to handle.  
  
It's time for Louis to let him go.

  
  


 

He keeps promising himself he's gonna dump him every day.  
  
Then Harry starts kissing his neck and Louis decides he's definitely doing it tomorrow.  
  
Then tomorrow becomes today and Harry smells particularly good and Louis needs to have him again, just one more time, and then he'll be ready.  
  
Another day goes by and Harry's there again, with his beautiful eyes and his warm hands and his sexy voice and his perfect cock.  
  
So Louis is just gonna do it tomorrow, okay?  
  
It goes on until September comes and it's always raining. Harry looks incredible when he's wet and Louis needs to get him out of these clothes or else he's going to get sick. Once Harry's naked there's nothing Louis can do to keep it from happening again.  
  
It goes on and on and on and Louis keeps telling himself that this is going to be the last time, it's getting ridiculous and Harry deserves to know the truth.  
  
Tomorrow he's dumping him for good.  
  
He really is. Just one last time and there you go. Done. Over. Bye.  
  
So he lets Harry fuck him on the floor, because apparently he was too horny to let him lie on his bed, and he takes him for the last time, he lets him come inside for the last time.  
  
When they're done and Harry's wearing his clothes again Louis is just gonna tell him.  
  
He's rehearsing his speech while they're both still coming down from their high, still locked together and still on the floor.  
  
That's when Harry does it.  
  
He slips out of him, he carefully helps him turn around, brushing his damp fringe out of his face.  
  
Then he kisses him, slow, deep, the way Louis likes it, and when he stops he says it.  
  
He looks at him for a while, he breathes in and he just tells him.  
  
"I love you." He says.  
  
Louis should have dumped him yesterday.

  
  


 

Harry probably didn't really expect Louis to say it back.  
  
Louis can't let him stay that night.  
  
He makes up an excuse, something about forgetting his deadline for a translation job he had to finish. Harry seems to buy it.  
  
Louis can't sleep in the same bed with a guy who has just told him he loves him.  
  
Not since he was nineteen.

  
  


 

He just tells him one night.  
  
He didn't plan on doing it but when the moment comes he just goes with it.  
  
The rain is tapping on his bedroom window, Harry is sleepy and peaceful, it's warm under the covers and Louis has just had an orgasm.  
  
The moment seems right to let Harry peek behind his walls a little bit.  
  
He feels like he's going to regret it as soon as he opens his mouth.  
  
"I've only had one boyfriend."  
  
Harry was about to fall asleep, judging by the way he was breathing, but that's apparently enough to wake him up.  
  
Louis holds his breath, waiting for his reaction.  
  
Harry doesn't speak. He just drags his hand down Louis' back, warming him up.  
  
"I met him when I was sixteen." Louis continues, shifting a bit until he can see Harry's face.  
  
He looks tense but he also looks like he's trying to hide it.  
  
"I needed a French tutor to practise a bit before an exam. That's how I met him."  
  
He sees Harry swallowing, he sees him frowning.  
  
"He was nine years older than me." Louis explains, probably answering a question Harry had in mind.  
  
Harry nods, his hands move on Louis' back again.  
  
"I know it may sound bad." Louis comments, with a tiny nervous laugh. "But I'm the one who made the first move. And the second and the third."  
  
Also Harry laughs at that.  
  
"Sounds like you, yeah." He finally says, with an uncertain smile curling his lips.  
  
"What did you do?" He also asks, finally relaxing a little.  
  
Louis can picture it in his head like it happened yesterday. It still hurts like it happened yesterday.  
  
"One day I was leaving after our lesson and I just kissed him. It was messy and awkward and if I think about it I still wanna die."  
  
Harry laughs again, for real this time, and Louis can't help but do the same.  
  
"He tried to pretend nothing happened, at first." he says, resting his chin on Harry's chest, looking into his eyes to find some kind of comfort inside of them.  
  
But Harry can't reassure him, 'cause he's getting nervous now, maybe he's not sure he wants to know the rest of that story.  
  
Louis tells him anyway.  
  
"Then I guess he fell in love with me. We were together for three years."  
  
Three years is a fucking eternity when you are that young. It's half of your teenage years, it's such a big part of your life it's never going to fade.  
  
Louis remembers everything so clearly. But Harry doesn't need to know.  
  
Not about the fact Louis lost his virginity only after one week, or about the way Greg used to look at him, with that proud smile, whenever Louis spoke French to him, about the way he used to promise him a future together. A little house in Paris, why not.  
  
The kind of shit only a teenager would fall for.  
  
Harry doesn't need to know about any of that.  
  
Not about the fact Louis still thinks about him every day, every night, all the time. And it still hurts.  
  
"Then what?" Harry asks, closing both arms around him, not holding too tight.  
  
Louis sighs. He stops looking at Harry for a while.  
  
"Then he tells me he has a girlfriend. He's had one all along."  
  
Greg used to spend only three days a week in London. His other job was in Norwich. And so was his other life.  
  
"He tells me he never told me because he loves me, doesn't want to lose me."  
  
He did love him. Louis never doubted it, not for a second.  
  
He just never loved him enough to pick him. He also never loved him enough to actually push him away, when he still had the chance.  
  
Greg never loved Louis enough to keep himself from ruining his life.  
  
Louis looks up at Harry again, he only finds sadness in his eyes.  
  
Harry kisses him on his forehead, he takes a breath.  
  
"And then?" he asks, voice barely there.  
  
"And then he lost me."

  
  


 

"I don't wanna see you anymore."  
  
Louis hears himself say it and in that moment he realizes he can't take it back.  
  
So he decides he might as well say it once more. Whatever.  
  
"I don't wanna see you anymore, Harry."  
  
It's Wednesday afternoon and Harry is still chewing his fries, still trying to understand what's going on.  
  
He wipes his hands on his jeans, he shifts on the bed, crossing his legs.  
  
He smiles, at first.  
  
It's not one of his blinding smiles, those that make Louis grab his face with both hands and kiss him.  
  
It's a bad smile, hard to look at. It's full of confusion and anxiety.  
  
Then he stops smiling, he frowns.  
  
"Are you serious?" he blurts out, nervously running a hand through his hair.  
  
Louis nods.  
  
"I am." he says.  
  
Harry opens his mouth to say something, he closes it, he opens it again.  
  
"I've been seeing you for over six months and this is how you're gonna break up with me? Really?"  
  
Now Harry looks angry, he looks hurt.  
  
Louis should have done this before, but it's a good thing that at least he's doing it now.  
  
It's time to put a stop to it.  
  
"I'm not as invested as you are. We should stop seeing each other before someone gets hurt." Louis tells him, forcing himself to look at his face.  
  
It's hard, but he has to.  
  
Harry looks disappointed, he looks furious.  
  
"Someone?! Like I was gonna hurt you?"  
  
Louis tries to ignore how hard his heart is beating inside his chest, but it's hard.  
  
Harry rubs a hand over his face then he looks at Louis again, he hesitates a moment.  
  
"Lou. I'm never gonna hurt you like that. What happened with Greg...I'm not gonna hurt you that way."  
  
"But I am." Louis immediately replies, withdrawing his hand before Harry can touch it. "I made up my mind Harry, just let it go."  
  
Louis is going to let it go. He's going to let Harry go.  
  
It's hard, but he has to.  
  
Before someone gets hurt.  
  
Harry shakes his head, he looks up at the ceiling for a while.  
  
Louis tries to ignore the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, listen." Harry tells him, breathing faster. "We can slow down a bit. I'll give you some space, yeah? Wanna see me less often?"  
  
Louis smiles.  
  
It's not a nice smile.  
  
It's bitter and it's fake.  
  
"No, Harry. I don't want to see you anymore." Louis tells him.  
  
He tries to convince himself he really means it.  
  
It'll be easier that way.

  
  


 

He barely registers what he's done the first few days. He just goes on with his life: he eats, he works, he goes to the pub with Niall, he sleeps. He starts over.  
  
A week goes by and still nothing.  
  
It dawns on him Wednesday afternoon.  
  
Liam and Niall are working, Zayn is picking up his sister from piano practice, the house is empty and Harry is not there.  
  
That's when the crying starts.

  
  


 

Liam comes home first.  
  
He finds him curled up on the couch, crying his eyes out and holding a cushion. He must look like a child who's just had a nightmare.  
  
Liam sighs, he lays his tie on the living room table and he sits down next to him, gently patting his back.  
  
"So you broke up with him?"  
  
Louis' eyes snap open. He forces himself to stop crying for a minute, just so he can sit down as look at Liam.  
  
"You knew?" he asks him, and it comes out all broken and whiny, but Liam still gets it.  
  
"So did Zayn. Do you actually consider yourself so much smarter than us?"  
  
Louis pouts, he tries to catch his breath.  
  
He's not smart, he's not smart at all.  
  
"I'm so stupid." he says. Then he starts sobbing again and Liam leaves him alone for a while.  
  
When Niall is back he doesn't even ask him what happened.  
  
He gives him a blanket, a tissue, a kiss and he goes straight to bed.  
  
Louis had nothing to say, anyway.

  
  


 

He manages to go back to acting like a normal human being in the morning.  
  
He gets up from the couch and he curses, 'cause his back is killing him, then he goes into the kitchen to make tea.  
  
He only cries a little bit, while eating his toast, and he has a shower when he's done.  
  
He gets dressed, because he doesn't feel very productive when he's still wearing his pajamas, and he starts working.  
  
His morning goes by that way, between translations of a French tour operator catalogue and way too many cigarettes he steals from Zayn's not so secret stash.  
  
He skips lunch and he has a nap instead and when he wakes up he's relieved 'cause he hasn't had any dreams about Harry.  
  
Then he cries, because he starts thinking about Harry again.  
  
He's almost sure he feels this bad because of the way Harry looked at him when Louis told him those things, because of the way he let him down.  
  
Also because of what Harry told him, right before leaving.  
  
That harsh comment, about Louis making other people go through his same pain and how it wouldn't help making him feel better.  
  
That other thing too, about Louis having to be sure about it, because Harry wouldn't take him back if he changed his mind the next day.  
  
He never thought Harry could get that mad.  
  
That's probably why Louis feels this guilty.  
  
That sounds right.  
  
Right?  
  
Right.

  
  


 

Zayn is mad at him.  
  
He doesn't talk to him but Louis knows he's pissed off.  
  
And he's also quite confident this is not about him stealing his cigarettes.

  
  


 

He thinks about the way Harry pouts while he's reading something.  
  
He thinks about the way Harry laughs when he gets embarrassed.  
  
He thinks about the way Harry breathes when he's sleeping.  
  
He thinks about how much Harry must hate him, now that he broke his heart.

  
  


 

Zayn finally talks to him the following day.  
  
Louis is sitting on the couch and his expression is way too lost for Zayn to assume he is in any condition to talk.  
  
Because, surprise, Louis is thinking about Harry again.  
  
About the way Harry freaks out when Louis tickles him.  
  
"Now I have to go to his place, Louis. That means I move more, I sleep less and I can't insult you enough."  
  
Louis lowers his head.  
  
Not this, not now.  
  
"Six months ago I asked you not to do this. But you didn't listen and I even pretended you weren't fucking him, for the sake of our friendship."  
  
Louis can't deal with this now.  
  
"But I guess your sex life and your little schemes come before my job and my life in general. Why are you crying now? You weren't expecting me to just shut up about it, were you? Louis?"  
  
Zayn comes closer and if he hits him, so be it.  
  
Louis can't defend himself right now.  
  
"Lou." Zayn whispers, crouching down to see his face. "Jesus."  
  
Louis wipes his eyes, he wonders why Zayn looks so shocked all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" he croaks out.  
  
That's when Zayn smiles at him.  
  
"Hey." he says, squeezing his shoulder. "I had no idea you were in love with him."  
  
Oh.  
  
Louis didn't either.

  
  


 

"You know what?" Louis says, shoving a bunch of chips into his mouth.  
  
Zayn raises his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Fuck it." Louis decides, shrugging a shoulder.  
  
Niall lets out an exhausted sigh, like he was hoping for him to say something different.  
  
"You've been saying that for a week, Louis." Liam points out. "And it's not working."  
  
Fucking Liam Payne and his damn attention to detail.  
  
"He hasn't called me once. Not once." Louis adds.  
  
Niall throws an orange at him.  
  
"You fucking left him!" he reminds him.  
  
Well, that's true.  
  
But Harry should have called him all the same.  
  
He said he loves him right?  
  
Where's all this love he was talking about, then.  
  
"If he really wanted me he would look for me. He would try to get back together." Louis rambles, walking back and forth across the kitchen. "He would at least give it a shot, don't you think?"  
  
He stops in the middle of the room.  
  
His three roommates are still sitting, still having dinner, still staring at him.  
  
Louis feels like he's missing something.  
  
Liam drops his fork on the table, he rolls his eyes so hard Louis feels like the dumbest fuck on the planet.  
  
What is he missing?  
  
Liam throws his hands in the air, before he starts speaking.  
  
"Why don't you look for him?! If you really wanted him, you would at least give it a shot. Don't you think?"  
  
Oh. That.  
  
Louis should do that. Maybe. Probably.  
  
"So." Zayn says, lighting a cigarette. "How about I give you his address and you go talk to him?"  
  
That.  
  
Louis should definitely do that.

  
  


 

He was hoping Harry would look just as bad as him.  
  
He would have been okay with dirty hair or swollen eyes or even a stained T-shirt.  
  
But no, not at all.  
  
Harry looks great.  
  
He looks relaxed, rested and so delicious Louis wants to bite him.  
  
"Hi." he says.  
  
Harry leans on the door frame, crossing his arms.  
  
"Hi." he replies.  
  
Louis wishes he would smile a bit.  
  
"Are you busy?" Louis asks, rubbing his hands together. Not 'cause he's cold, just 'cause he feels pathetic.  
  
Harry arches an eyebrow.  
  
"It's one in the morning." he points out. "What could I possibly be busy with at one in the morning, Louis?"  
  
"So can I come in?" Louis shoots back, shifting on his feet.  
  
Harry looks at him for a long moment, a terrible moment that Louis spends feeling small and stupid and like this was a bad idea.  
  
Then Harry moves aside, letting Louis inside his house.

  
  


 

Harry's house is smaller than the apartment where Louis lives.  
  
It has a cute little kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and one bedroom.  
  
Harry's bed is bigger than Louis'.  
  
Louis finds out about five minutes after he enters his house, after Harry lets him ramble about what a fuck up he is, and how scary this feels and how good Harry looks.  
  
"Why do you look so good? I mean, look at me. I'm a fucking mess! Why aren't you a mess, Harry? Didn't you cry at least a little bit?"  
  
Harry lets him go on and on and Louis keeps talking out of his ass, he can't stop, can't let Harry say anything before he makes sure he listened to what he has to say first.  
  
Louis thought he had a lot to tell him, but it all sounds like an endless list of stupid shit now.  
  
He hasn't even taken off his jacket and Harry is staring at him, still keeping a straight face, still making Louis' stomach twist with apprehension.  
  
"Didn't you?" Louis insists. "Didn't you suffer at all?!"  
  
Harry steps closer to him and Louis freezes.  
  
When he gets in front of him Louis holds his breath.  
  
"No." Harry tells him. "I didn't."  
  
Louis wants to start crying again.  
  
But he can't. Not here.  
  
He's basically told him he's dying already, he can't cry right before his eyes.  
  
He did what he had to do.  
  
He gave it a shot.  
  
Now he needs to let it go, to really let it go.  
  
He starts rushing towards the door before Harry can hurt him any more than he already has, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes.  
  
Harry grabs his arm and Louis immediately tries to get out of his grip, because _fuck him_ , fuck all of this, fuck the universe for giving him Harry Styles.  
  
Harry roughly pulls him back then, he grabs his other arm, making him turn around.  
  
And there you go.  
  
Louis is crying. He's pretty sure Harry noticed.  
  
He still fights though, he kicks and he shouts and he just needs Harry to let him run away.  
  
"Lou." Harry says, pulling him even closer.  
  
"Let me go!" Louis yells, not giving a fuck if his face is covered with tears, if his voice is broken and his hands are shaking. He just wants to get away from him.  
  
"Lou." Harry repeats, grabbing his face with both hands.  
  
Louis finally looks at him, and he's blurry, but he's there and why is he so beautiful.  
  
"I didn't cry," Harry tells him, smiling this time. "Because I knew you'd come back to me."

  
  


 

Harry's bed is bigger than Louis' and it's definitely more comfortable and less squeaky.  
  
At first Louis forgets he can be as loud as he likes.  
  
Harry has two of his wonderful, long fingers inside of him and Louis focuses on taking small breaths, on keeping his mouth shut.  
  
Harry laughs at him.  
  
"I have no rommates, remember?"  
  
So Louis starts moaning.  
  
Harry takes his sweet time opening him up, kissing him, touching his body.  
  
Louis loves every second of it just as much as he hates having to wait before Harry puts it inside him.  
  
Harry knows, that's why he's smiling when he adds a third finger.  
  
"You made me wait." he says, leaving a quick kiss on his lips. "Now I get to make you wait."  
  
"Do you want me to start crying again?" Louis pants, planting his feet on the mattress.  
  
Harry laughs.  
  
"No. I only want you to cry from how good you feel." He whispers against his lips.  
  
Louis fucking missed this.  
  
"Fuck me. I'll cry like a baby once you give me-"  
  
He stops midsentence because Harry abrubtly pulls his fingers out, he spreads his legs so he can get between them.  
  
Louis is shaking.  
  
"Fuck me." He says, even as Harry presses the tip of his cock against his opening. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."  
  
Harry pushes all the way inside and Louis positively screams.  
  
He only rocks his hips at first, making space inside of him, and Louis already feels like bursting into flames.  
  
It's so intense he feels the need to hide his face from Harry, but he still needs so much more, he needs all he has to give, so he sinks his teeth into his shoulder and "Fuck me." he begs.  
  
And Harry does fuck him.  
  
Louis missed him so much.

  
  


 

"Don't even think about falling asleep." Louis orders, climbing on his lap.  
  
Harry is sweaty and tired and he's still the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen, but he can't fall asleep before he fucks him a dozen times.  
  
"Just give me a minute." He replies, placing both hands on Louis' hips. "Then I'll wreck you, I promise."  
  
Only Harry Styles can say that and make it sound like a sweet thing.  
  
Louis sucks on his bottom lip.  
  
"Tell me the truth." he tells him. "You really didn't cry at all?"  
  
Harry slips his tongue inside his mouth, he grabs his wrists and Louis already knows he's going to end up underneath him.  
  
Harry flips them, he pins him to the bed with no effort and Louis won't even waste time pretending he can fight him.  
  
He looks up at him, smiling.  
  
"Tell me the truth." he repeats.  
  
Harry frowns, but he's smiling too.  
  
Then he kisses him again and when he pulls back Louis laughs at him.  
  
"Okay, yes." Harry tells him, rolling his eyes. "But just a little bit. Not nearly as much as you did."  
  
"Of course." Louis comments, closing his arms around his neck. "Because you were sure I'd come back. But are you sure I won't dump you again tomorrow morning?"  
  
Harry doesn't look very impressed. He doesn't look concerned at all.  
  
But he shouldn't get too confident. Louis never said this was anything serious.

  
  


 

They move in together the following week.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks goes to my wonderful girlfriend, supporting me with every project, especially when it involves smut. <3 Thanks baby * 3 *
> 
> If you like it and want to share please:
> 
> [CLICK HERE <3](http://johnnymignotta.tumblr.com/post/172249326770/hes-been-saying-it-for-years-he-doesnt-care)


End file.
